1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking mechanism for a bipartite keyboard housing consisting of plastic with an inwardly disposed shielding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboard housings are generally fabricated in sheet metal or metal spray process technology with a lacquered surface. These housings have a high shielding quality. Plastic housing with metal sputtering can only meet the demand of a high shielding quality with great outlay, namely usually with screws and sheet metal inserts. These solutions, however, are extremely involved.